Strawberry Orange Cake
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto kebingungan memikirkan hadiah untuk Sakura saat dirinya diundang ke pesta ulang tahun gadis itu. Namun, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberikan kado istimewa buatan tangan. Naruto benar-benar berusaha keras! Oneshot/ Special for Sakura's birthday.


Halooowww, sahabat-sahabatku pecinta NaruSaku (sok akrab banget!)! Setelah lama nggak publish fic akhirnya sekarang bisa juga punya kesempatan buat publish fic baru lagi. Rasanya kangen banget. Apa boleh buat, sekarang ini aku udah mulai kerja lagi, jadi waktu buat berimajinasi berkurang drastis, hehe... (gak nanya!)

Fic ini aku bikin spesial buat Ultah Saku, sekaligus fic balasan buat **Tema-chan** yang udah mendedikasikan fic farewell-nya buat aku, makasih banyak! Oh, iya buat **Rie HanaKatsu** yang udah menanti fic balasan kejutan Naru buat Saku, aku udah penuhi permintaanmu, nih! Semoga kamu baca en suka, yaa! Hehehe...

Oke, deh langsung aja, silakan dicek ficnya...

**Warning** : AU, Typo, OOC, dsb. Don't like? don't flame!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by. Rinzu15

**:: ::**

**Strawberry Orange Cake  
><strong>

**:: ::**

"Wuooo…bekal Chouji strawberry cake!" seru Kiba dengan girang saat istirahat menjelang.

"Hei, ini 'kan strawberry cake dari Toko Sabaku yang lezat itu!" teriakan Lee yang begitu heboh menyusul seruan Kiba.

"Begitulah, hehe…" Chouji nyengir lebar.

"Sugooiii!"

"Ayo, kalian boleh mencicipinya, kok!" tawar Chouji.

"Wah, asyik!" Kiba dan Lee langsung menyambar sepotong cake itu, kecuali Naruto yang sepertinya tidak tertarik sama sekali. Hal itu membuat ketiga teman baiknya itu saling berpandangan.

"Hei, Naruto, kau tidak makan? Ini enak sekali, lho!" ucap Chouji dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"Iya, Naruto-kun! Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak memakannya!" tambah Lee.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak begitu suka dengan cake. Lagipula apa bedanya cake itu dengan yang lainnya? Semua cake rasanya pasti begitu-begitu saja 'kan?" jawab Naruto malas.

"Kau salah, Naruto-kun! Toko kue Sabaku sangat terkenal dengan strawberry cake-nya yang lezat! Coba saja kau rasakan sendiri! Krimnya begitu lembut dan meleleh di lidah. Paduan strawberi dan susunya begitu mantap, membuatku seperti melayang. Belum lagi lapisan selainya yang manis membuat perasaan bahagia begitu membuncah dan menggugah selera. Begitu memanjakan lidah dan membangkitkan semangat masa muda yang berkobar dengan hebat!" ujar Lee panjang lebar dan berapi-api, sinar matanya begitu membara dengan tangan yang terkepal ke atas. Air mata haru mengalir dengan deras dari mata bulatnya.

Plok!Plok! Plok!

Chouji dan Kiba memberi tepuk tangan, sementara Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Benar-benar berlebihan…. Aku yakin, setelah ini kau akan dikontrak menjadi ikon iklan strawberry cake Toko Sabaku, heheh…," sindir Naruto.

Temannya yang satu itu memang selalu lebay dan over semangat. Lee bisa lebih heboh dari Naruto. Dua orang yang sama-sama berisik, ditambah dengan Kiba yang teriakkannya keras dan Chouji yang cerewet, membuat keempat sahabat itu seperti orkestra sumbang.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri perbedaan cake ini dengan cake-cake yang lain setelah mencobanya, Naruto," ujar Kiba dengan krim yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

"Aku pikir rasanya tidak mungkin menyamai kelezatan ramen. Kalian nikmati saja, aku mau membeli ramen saja," jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari kelasnya menuju kantin.

"Ramen lagi, ramen lagi. Dasar manusia ramen!" cibir Chouji yang kini tengah menikmati potongan cake-nya yang keempat.

"Hei, kalau begitu bagian Naruto untukku saja!" celetuk Kiba kemudian.

"Ah, tidak bisa begitu, Kiba-kun! Bagian Naruto-kun untukku!" timpal Lee tidak mau kalah.

Sebelum tangan keduanya berhasil mengambil potongan cake yang tinggal tersisa satu lagi itu, tangan besar Chouji dengan cepat menyambarnya. "Sisanya untukku. Kalau kalian mau lagi, kalian beli saja sendiri," ujarnya dengan cuek. Kiba dan Lee merengut.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul menuju kantin. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pikirannya yang dipenuhi kelezatan ramen tiba-tiba saja buyar saat matanya menangkap gadis berambut pink yang kedua tangannya dipenuhi buku beserta gulungan kertas yang cukup panjang.

Melihat gadis yang ditaksirnya itu, Naruto langsung berbalik dari tujuannya semula dan dengan aura cinta yang membara, Naruto menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai, Sakura-chaaan!" sapanya dengan senyuman memesona.

Sakura mencoba melirik seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia coba mengintip dari tumpukan buku yang menggunung di tangannya dan membuat pandangannya terhalang. "Oh, hai, Naruto…"

Tiba-tiba saja tumpukan buku yang dibawanya oleng dan beberapa detik kemudian berjatuhan dan berserakan di koridor sekolah. "Huaaa!" teriak Sakura. "Oh, bagus sekali!" rutuknya sebal. Perlahan, Sakura-pun memunguti buku-buku itu satu persatu.

Dengan cekatan, Naruto ikut membantu Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan! Maaf!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dengan menyesal.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Naruto? Ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang tidak benar membawanya," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menggetok pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak, ini salahku karena memanggilmu. Kau jadi kehilangan konsentrasi, maafkan aku, Sakura-chan!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto jangan menangis seperti itu! Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu."

"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membawa buku-buku ini, ya?" tawar Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak! Apapun untuk Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan!" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

Sakura terkikik melihat sikap Naruto. "Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku membawa ini kemana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka selesai memunguti buku-buku itu.

"Ke ruang guru. Tepatnya meja Kabuto-sensei," jawab Sakura.

"Oke! Hei, tunggu! Jadi yang menyuruhmu membawa semua ini adalah si mata empat itu?"

"Naruto!"

"Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" Naruto merasa kesal. 'Dia sudah berani-beraninya menyuruh Sakura-chan-ku untuk membawa buku yang berat ini sendirian. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannyaaa!' batin Naruto.

Selesai menaruh buku-buku dan gulungan peta di meja Kabuto, Naruto dan Sakura pun keluar dari ruang guru.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya, Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto merona melihat senyum manis Sakura. Dia pun merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat. "Tidak masalah, Sakura-chan," jawabnya sambil nyengir. "Um…, Sakura-chan…."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen sama-sama di kantin?" tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Maaf, Naruto, aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Ah, begitu, ya?" Naruto tampak kecewa mendengar jawaban Sakura. Padahal niatnya, dia ingin mentraktir Sakura lalu mereka bisa makan berdua dengan romantis di kantin. "Sayang sekali…."

"Maaf, ya. Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Hn, mungkin…."

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba seseorang berlari menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Karin."

"Hei, kau lama sekali! Kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas. Yang lain sudah berkumpul di perpustakaan," jelas Karin, gadis berambut merah yang merupakan teman sekelas Sakura.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Untung saja ada Naruto yang membantuku," jawab Sakura.

"Oh, kamu…kwartet sekawan dari kelas 2-B yang terkenal berisik itu, ya? Hihi…," ejek Karin sambil terkikik geli.

"Hooo…aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata aku terkenal juga, hehe…."

"Ya sudah, Naruto. Kami duluan, ya?"

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan. Bye, bye!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang berjalan menjauh menuju perpustakaan. Naruto senang sekali karena dirinya bisa diandalkan oleh Sakura.

Naruto kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Jam istirahat tinggal tersisa 15 menit lagi, masih ada waktu untuk Naruto menyantap beberapa mangkuk ramen favoritnya. Dia pun bergegas menuju kantin.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Ketika pulang, Naruto mendapati paman dan keponakannya, Konohamaru tengah asyik menikmati cake. Jiraiya -sang paman yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya dengan senyum terkembang. "Kau sudah pulang, ya? Kemarilah, aku baru saja membeli strawberry cake dari Toko Sabaku."

"Hah? Cake itu lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja tadi aku juga ditawari Chouji kue yang sama."

"Wah, kalau begitu kau beruntung, Naruto-jichan. Hari ini kau makan cake lezat ini dua kali. Hhmm...aku jadi iri padamu. Kakek, kenapa kau hanya membeli tiga potong, sih?" tanya Konohamaru.

BLETAK! Kepala Konohamaru dihadiahi Jiraiya sebuah jitakan. "Untuk membeli 3 potong saja aku susah payah menyisihkan royalti penjualan novelku. Kau tahu sendiri cake ini harganya lumayan mahal, jadi jangan protes!"

"Gomen...," Konohamaru menunduk menyesal.

"Sudahlah, berikan saja bagianku untuk Konohamaru," ucap Naruto.

"Apa?" Jiraiya tampak terkejut.

"Heee? B-benarkah, jichan?" Mata Konohamaru berbinar.

"Ya," jawab Naruto seraya beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Sejak berusia 3 tahun, Naruto sudah dirawat oleh paman dan bibinya di rumah sederhana mereka semenjak orang tua Naruto meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

"Tidak bisa begitu, enak saja! Karena aku yang membelinya, jadi sudah seharusnya cake ini untukku. Anak kecil tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, tidak baik untuk kesehatan," seru Jiraiya.

"Huuu...kakek yang tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak, nanti penyakit gulamu kambuh!" balas Konohamaru bersungut-sungut.

"Kalian ini ribut sekali! Sudah, lebih baik cake-nya untukku saja." Dengan wajah tak bersalah sedikit pun, Tsunade -istri Jiraiya sekaligus bibi Naruto, mengambil potongan terakhir cake itu. Tentu saja Jiraiya dan Konohamaru hanya bisa melongo.

"TSUNADEEE!"

"NENEEEKKK!"

Teriak Jiraiya dan Konohamaru bersamaan. Tsunade melenggang dengan cueknya menuju kamar. Sebelum itu, Tsunade sempat melirik Jiraiya. "Lain kali, sering-seringlah membeli oleh-oleh seperti ini, ya!"

Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Hh~ dasar!"

Setelah mandi dan mengganti baju, Naruto merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Hari sudah menjelang malam dan keadaan di rumah mulai sepi. Konohamaru sudah pulang, Tsunade sudah tidur, sementara Jiraiya terlihat masih berkutat dengan tulisannya.

Naruto teringat kejadian tadi siang, ketika dirinya membantu Sakura. Dia benar-benar senang. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat. "Hei, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Sakura-chan! Hm...aku ingin memberinya sesuatu. Tapi apa, ya? Sesuatu yang cantik dan manis, dan yang pasti sesuatu itu harus memberi kesan terindah untuknya, hehe..."

Naruto pun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Dia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah celengan kucing yang cukup besar. "Aku penasaran, berapa isimu sampai sekarang?" gumam Naruto seraya mengocok celengannya.

Naruto membawa celengannya ke atas kasur lalu membungkusnya dengan selimut. Dengan sebuah pemukul baseball, dipecahkannya celengan itu. Terdengar bunyi 'Krak!' yang teredam oleh selimut. Dan benarlah, celengan itu kini telah hancur berkeping-keping, menghamburkan lembaran-lembaran uang beserta recehannya.

Naruto menghitung satu-persatu lembaran uang itu. Jumlahnya ternyata lumayan besar. "Tidak kusangka sudah sebanyak ini. Kalau begini aku bisa membeli hadiah yang bagus untuk Sakura-chan. Tapi, sebaiknya aku membeli apa, ya?" Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Coklat? Tidak istimewa. Boneka? Sudah biasa. Cincin...?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memerah. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kesannya seperti mau melamar saja... Aku 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya." Naruto menyentuh kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah karena malu sendiri. "Sakura-chan pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam tentangku. Dia bisa membenciku. Aduh...aku bingung!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Aku pikirkan besok saja, deh!" Naruto kemudian menarik selimutnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. "Sakura-chan..."

Dengan sebuah senyuman, Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. "...selamat malam."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu, tuh!" ujar Tenten, teman sekelasnya yang tomboy.

Naruto yang sedang berkumpul dengan tiga sahabat baiknya tampak terkejut. Mereka sejenak saling berpandangan.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Haruno-san."

"Haaahhh?" koor ketiga sahabatnya kompak, sementara Naruto mulai merona dan salah tingkah.

'S-Sakura-chan mencariku? Ada apa?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Cieee! Suit, suit!" Ketiga sahabatnya menggoda, membuat Naruto semakin malu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka kalau Naruto menyukai gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo, cepat temui tuan puterimu, Pangeran! Hahaha...," seru Kiba sambil tertawa. Naruto pun didorong Kiba dan Chouji menuju pintu kelas.

"Hei, jangan mendorongku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Naruto pun keluar dari kelas dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Pikirannya mengira-ngira apa maksud Sakura mencarinya tiba-tiba. Perlahan, Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Semoga berhasil, Naruto-kun! Kobarkan semangat cinta masa muda!" teriak Lee dengan lantang. Kiba dan Chouji terkikik menahan tawa.

"Lee, kau berisik!" semprot Naruto yang membuatnya semakin malu. Sakura hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau mencariku, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Kau sudah makan, Naruto?"

"Eh? Um...sebenarnya aku baru saja berniat akan ke kantin, sih," jawab Naruto seraya menyentuh belakang kepalanya grogi.

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu! Kebetulan sekali. Ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh? S-Sakura-chan?"

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya macam-macam, Sakura sudah menarik tangannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kiba, Chouji dan Lee saling bertatapan dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibir mereka.

"Kalian berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Kiba. Lee dan Chouji mengangguk mantap.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada traktiran hari jadian, hehehe...," Chouji menengadah seraya mengusap perutnya, membayangkan yakiniku panggang yang lezat. "Hmmm..."

"Kita tidak akan mengikuti Naruto-kun?" tanya Lee.

"Tidak usah. Nanti juga dia pasti akan cerita sendiri pada kita," jawab Kiba seraya berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Kau benar. Dan kalau berhasil, aku akan menagih traktirannya." Chouji mengikuti Kiba.

"Naruto-kun akan bersama dengan gadis impiannya! Aku jadi iriii...," seru Lee dengan nada centil. Dia pun segera menyusul kedua temannya.

Sakura mengajak Naruto ke kantin. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah bangku kantin. "Naruto, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas kejadian kemarin, aku membawakanmu ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah tas kertas pada Naruto. Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau repot-repot seperti ini? Kemarin itu bukan hal besar, kok!" Naruto tersenyum tidak enak sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku."

"B-baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku jadi malu, hehe...terima kasih, ya!"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, ayo dibuka dan makan sekarang. Kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Eh, i-iya."

Naruto pun membuka tas kertas itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kertas kecil yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu Naruto membukanya, matanya membulat ketika melihat apa isinya. "S-s-strawberry cake...lagi?" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Eh? Lagi? Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Kau...tidak suka strawberry cake, ya? Maafkan aku. Kalau kau tidak suka tidak apa-apa tidak usah kau makan. Kau boleh pesan yang lain saja, aku yang traktir," ucap Sakura. Tangannya terjulur hendak mengambil kotak kertas berisi cake itu, namun dengan cepat Naruto menahannya.

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu, Sakura-chan! Aku suka, kok! Iya, aku suka strawberry cake!" seru Naruto dengan hebohnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." Sakura tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu ayo dimakan!"

"Eh? Oh...ah, i-iya." Naruto menatap cake-nya selama beberapa saat. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai strawberry cake? Padahal jelas-jelas Naruto tidak suka, meskipun nyatanya dia belum pernah mencicipi langsung cake itu. Tapi kalau menolak terang-terangan, Naruto akan merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sakura pasti akan sedih, padahal dia sudah repot-repot membelikannya untuk Naruto. Masalahnya, ini pemberian Sakura langsung! Suatu keberuntungan yang mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan Naruto kali ini saja.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan perlahan meraih garpunya. Dipotongnya sedikit ujung cake itu lalu ditusuknya dengan garpu. "A-aku makan, ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Hm." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan polosnya seraya menatap Naruto. Dia tidak menyadari kalau makhluk di hadapannya itu tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya.

'Ya ampun...satu gigitan saja lalu pura-pura tersenyum dan bilang "enak sekali" pada Sakura-chan. Ayolah, Naruto! Demi cintamu pada Sakura-chan!' batin Naruto.

Perlahan, didekatkannya garpu itu ke mulutnya. Sambil memejamkan matanya dengan erat, potongan cake itu akhirnya mendarat juga di mulut Naruto dan detik berikutnya merasakan cake itu dengan penuh khidmat.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya membuka dan melebar. Ditatapnya Sakura yang terlihat bingung akan ekspresi wajah Naruto saat itu. Sesaat, Naruto terdiam dengan garpu yang masih dipegangnya.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kuenya tidak enak?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Ini..."

"Ya?"

Hening melanda selama beberapa detik.

"INI ENAK SEKALIII...!" seru Naruto dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Tangannya yang memegang garpu terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Matanya tampak berbinar dengan background bintang-bintang yang berkilauan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan suka sekali dengan cake strawberry, ya?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka. Tapi dari semua cake strawberry yang pernah kucoba, cake strawberry dari Toko Sabaku yang paling enak. Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, bukan?"

"Ya!"

"Oh, iya, Naruto, tanggal 28 Maret ini aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan. Kau datang, ya jam 4 sore di rumahku!"

"B-benarkah, Sakura-chan? Kau...mengundangku?"

"Hn. Jangan lupa, ajak juga teman-temanmu, ya!"

"Beres, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan datang!"

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Haaahhh? Kau diberi strawberry cake oleh Sakura-san?" tanya Lee tidak percaya.

"Curaaangg! Kau tidak membaginya dengan kami!" teriak Chouji.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya bisa merasakan sendiri kelezatan cake itu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba.

Lee, Chouji dan Kiba melancarkan komentarnya dengan bertubi-tubi saat Naruto menceritakan kejadian ketika istirahat tadi siang bersama Sakura. Mereka kini pulang bersama seperti biasanya.

"Ya, itu pasti karena cake-nya pemberian Sakura-chan, jadi rasanya lezat sekali! Dan itu adalah istirahat makan siang yang sangat indah dalam hidupku! Aku ditemani makan oleh Sakura-chaann!" ungkap Naruto dengan hebohnya.

"Whoa, sugoi, Naruto-kun! Aku semakin iri padamu!" seru Lee dengan berlinang air mata haru.

"Jadi Sakura memanggilmu bukan untuk menyatakan perasaannya, ya? Kalau begitu traktirannya batal, dong?" Chouji tampak sedih.

"Hei, memangnya kapan aku pernah bilang akan mentraktirmu, Chouji?"

"Hh~ kau ini memang bodoh, Naruto! Makanya jangan menilai sesuatu seenaknya sebelum kau merasakannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba memberimu cake?"

"Oh itu katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena kemarin aku sudah membantunya membawakan buku. Ya, aku menyesal telah menolak cake itu dua kali!"

"Lalu, ada hal yang baik lagi, bukan? Wajahmu terlihat menyilaukan sekali," tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ah, iya! Aku, kau, kau dan kau diundang oleh Sakura-chan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya tanggal 28 ini!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk satu-persatu sahabatnya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chouji dan Lee bersamaan. Wajah mereka tampak antusias.

"Yep!"

"Wah...asyik! Berarti akan ada banyak makanan, hehehe..."

"Hh, kau ini makanan terus yang dipikirkan, Chouji!" keluh Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari kado buat Sakura-san! Acaranya tinggal 3 hari lagi!" ujar Lee.

"Benar juga! Kemarin aku bingung memikirkan sesuatu yang akan kuberikan untuk Sakura-chan."

"Kita cari sama-sama saja!" usul Kiba.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Lee.

"Aku juga!" Chouji tak mau kalah.

"Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Bibi menyuruhku untuk membantunya di kedai sake," ungkap Naruto sedih.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa, kalau kau perlu bantuan, hubungi saja kami!" ucap Lee seraya mengangkat jempolnya.

"Oke, terima kasih, minna!"

"Yosh! Kalau begitu kita berpisah dari sini!" Kiba, Chouji dan Lee mengambil arah ke kanan, menuju pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, sementara Naruto menyeberang ke arah kiri, menuju kedai sake milik Tsunade yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan.

Naruto berjalan sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil. Dia masih memikirkan hadiah untuk Sakura yang masih belum diputuskannya.

Sesampainya di kedai, Naruto langsung mengenakan celemeknya dan membantu Tsunade melayani pelanggan mereka yang mulai ramai. Ya, seperti biasa, menjelang malam, kedai mereka menjadi pilihan sebagian besar warga Konoha untuk melepas penat sehabis bekerja.

"Naruto, kau berhenti sampai jam 7 saja, ya! Sisanya biar Yamato yang mengurus."

"Baiklah, Ba-chan."

Naruto membereskan botol-botol sake yang baru saja datang. Dia menyusunnya satu-persatu bersama botol-botol yang lain.

"Ba-chan...hadiah yang cocok untuk anak perempuan menurutmu apa?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Tsunade mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menoleh pada keponakannya itu. "Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan cintamu itu, Naruto?"

"Eeh? Belum, kok! Mana mungkin secepat itu, Ba-chan! Kami baru saja kenal saat naik ke kelas 2, dan itu baru beberapa bulan, meski sebenarnya aku sudah naksir dia sejak masuk sekolah, sih..."

"Oh, masih belum ternyata. Kau payah, Naruto! Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, dia keburu disambar cowok lain!"

"Ba-chan, jangan bicara begitu, dong! Kenyataannya 'kan tidak semudah itu untuk menyatakan perasaan. Kalau terburu-buru, Sakura-chan nanti justru malah jadi membenciku lagi. Aku 'kan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku."

"Makanya, kubilang katakan saja terus terang. Aku yakin dia tidak akan membencimu."

"Uh...aku belum siap, Ba-chan."

"Hh~ dasar payah! Mana keberanianmu sebagai seorang laki-laki? Disambar orang baru kau menyesal!"

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, tetap saja kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya aku jadi grogi." Naruto menunduk sedih. Tsunade hanya menghela napas dan sesaat kemudian tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya juga bertindak perlahan. Kalau kau sudah ditakdirkan dengannya pasti akan ada jalannya. Kau jangan khawatir. Hm, baiklah...untuk hadiah, aku punya ide bagus!"

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Cepat beritahu!"

"Cincin!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Wanita paling senang jika diberi perhiasan."

"Tapi itu 'kan mahal, Ba-chan! Lagipula kesannya seperti mau melamar saja. Hal itu juga sempat terpikir olehku kemarin."

"Beli saja yang tidak terlalu mahal, yang penting terlihat manis. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan melamarnya juga, bukan? Hehe..."

"Huh, dan yang pasti Sakura-chan akan membenciku lalu dia mengusirku dari pesta ulang tahunnya."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menuruti saranku. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri sana!"

"Kau benar-benar tidak membantu, Ba-chan!" Naruto menghela napas dan kembali pada aktivitasnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Waktunya Naruto untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada Tsunade, Naruto bergegas keluar dari kedai. Jalanan mulai semakin ramai. Naruto melirik Toko Kue Sabaku yang berada tepat di perempatan jalan. Entah kenapa Naruto berpikiran untuk mampir ke tempat itu.

Bau harum yang begitu manis dan lembut begitu menggelitik hidung Naruto ketika kakinya menjejak toko dengan nuansa klasik itu. Naruto menghampiri etalase panjang yang di dalamnya tersusun bermacam-macam cake yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Naruto memerhatikan satu-persatu cake-cake itu. Tidak heran kalau Chouji sering datang ke tempat ini setiap hari. Bisa dipastikan lambat-laun tubuhnya akan semakin membengkak jika setiap hari dia makan cake. Naruto tiba-tiba terkikik sendiri membayangkan Chouji.

"Silakan, ada yang bisa kami bantu? Mencari cake?" tanya seseorang.

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat gadis pelayan berambut kuning dengan empat kuncir yang menyapanya. Gadis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku ingin...satu strawberry cake."

"Baiklah, yang lainnya?"

"Um...aku rasa itu saja."

"Pesanan sudah dicatat, jumlahnya 15 Ryo."

Naruto menyerahkan dua lembar uang 10 Ryo dan menyerahkannya pada sang pelayan yang bernama Temari. 'Kenapa aku jadi membeli cake? Padahal uangnya untuk membeli kado Sakura-chan...,' batin Naruto menyesal.

"Silakan kembaliannya, 5 Ryo. Nah, ini nomor antriannya. Silakan ditunggu, terima kasih."

Naruto menerima uang kembalian beserta sebuah kertas kecil yang bertuliskan sebuah nomor. Naruto terbelalak saat melihat nomor yang tertera di kertas itu. Di sana tertulis angka '30'.

"Ti-tiga puluh?" teriak Naruto dalam hati. "Jangan bercanda! Aku harus mengantri sebanyak 29 orang?"

Akhirnya, karena sudah terlanjur membayar, dengan terpaksa Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke antrian paling belakang. 'Aku hanya membeli sepotong strawberry cake, tapi harus mengantri sepanjang ini...hh~' keluh Naruto.

20 menit kemudian...

Naruto baru saja keluar dari Toko Sabaku. Namun kali ini wajahnya sudah kembali ceria karena cake lezat itu kini telah berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memakannya. Rasa lembut dan manis cake itu sudah terasa dalam lidahnya.

Dan akibat antrian itu, Naruto pulang terlambat. Namun, Naruto tidak khawatir akan dimarahi karena Tsunade -orang yang selalu memarahinya, pasti masih berada di kedainya. Sedangkan Jiraiya, pamannya itu tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan waktu pulang Naruto. Selama anak itu tidak membuat masalah, Jiraiya sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu. Sejenak dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berseru dengan gembira. "Ah! Kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan hal ini sebelumnya? Kado untuk Sakura-chan..."

Naruto pun berbalik arah dengan langkah cepat menuju supermarket. Dia menuju tempat bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake. Naruto ingat sebuah resep cake strawberry yang pernah ditunjukkan Ayame, putri sang pemilik kedai ramen langganannya. Saat itu Ayame memintanya untuk mencicipi cake yang dibuatnya untuk ujian sekolah memasaknya. Dan, meskipun Naruto tidak tahu detailnya, namun setidaknya secara garis besar dia masih ingat dengan jelas bahan-bahan dasar cake itu.

Setelah dirasa sudah lengkap, NAruto bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Kini kedua tangan Naruto penuh dengan barang belanjaan. Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan cake strawberry yang akan dibuatnya nanti. "Aku akan membuat cake strawberry yang paling lezat untuk Sakura-chan! Lebih lezat dari cake strawberry milik Sabaku, hehe...," gumamnya penuh percaya diri.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba di rumah dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaannya di dapur. Dia memasukkan strawberry cake-nya ke dalam kulkas. NAruto berniat untuk memakannya setelah mandi. Dia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Jiraiya yang baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya, keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah berjam-jam sibuk menulis. Dia pun meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan lehernya yang terasa sangat pegal sambil melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Jiraiya mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. "Sudah pulang rupanya."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Dengan riang, Naruto menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk menikmati cake-nya. Namun, saat kulkas dibuka, Naruto terperanjat ketika menyadari cake-nya sudah raib. Dengan panik, Naruto mulai mencari di sekitar dapur. Padahal baru beberapa menit saja ditinggal, dan Naruto yakin dia menyimpan cake itu di dalam kulkas.

Mendengar suara ribut di dapur, Jiraiya yang kini tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah mulai merasa terganggu. "Hei, bisakah kau melakukannya dengan pelan? Berisik sekali, Naruto!"

"Paman, cake-ku tidak ada, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto saat dirinya menghampiri sang paman.

"Hm? Cake apa?"

"Cake strawberry! Cake dari Toko Sabaku!"

"Oh, maksudmu cake ini?" tunjuk Jiraiya pada kotak kertas yang kini sudah terletak di atas meja.

"HUAAA...CAKE-KUUU!" Naruto terbelalak saat mendapati cake-nya sudah habis tak bersisa, meninggalkan kotak kertas yang kini kosong.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu ini bukan cake yang dibelikan Tsunade untukku?" tanya Jiraiya dengan polosnya.

"Kau yang memakannya...?" Empat sudut siku-siku mulai bermunculan di dahi Naruto. Wajahnya kini memerah menahan marah. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah bogeman super dari Naruto mendarat di wajah Jiraiya, membuat sang paman melayang dan membentur dinding. "DASAR PERTAPA GENIT BODOOOH! Kau tahu berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk membeli cake itu, hah?" teriak Naruto kesal.

Jiraiya mengusap pipinya yang kena tonjokan sambil meringis. "Kenapa memukulku seenaknya? Mana kutahu kalau cake itu milikmu, Baka! Kenapa sebelumnya kau tidak bilang?" teriak Jiraiya tak mau kalah.

"Kau saja yang seenaknya memakan tanpa izin, Pertapa Mesum!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Baka!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau memang seperti itu! Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menggantinya!"

"Yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu. Jangan perhitungan dengan pamanmu sendiri. Anggap saja kau sudah memberiku hadiah," ujar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum. "Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang sebelumnya kalau kau tidak suka cake?"

"Huh, menyebalkan!" Naruto berbalik dan menuju kamar dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Percuma berdebat dengan pamannya yang satu itu, tidak ada gunanya.

Setibanya di kamar, Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada bantal. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah membayangkan kelezatan cake itu.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya...

"Ayame-san, tolonglah!" mohon Naruto seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau serius ingin meminta tolong padaku untuk membuat strawberry cake?" tanya Ayame tidak yakin.

"Aku sangat serius! Ini penting sekali untukku!"

"Memangnya kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin membuat cake?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. "Um...itu...sebenarnya...untuk hadiah ulang tahun temanku...," jawabnya seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu, Ayame tersenyum genit. "Hm...teman atau someone special? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau yang tidak pernah membuat cake tiba-tiba saja mau bersusah payah membuat cake sendiri hanya untuk seorang teman biasa. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Ya...eh, maksudku tidak!" jawab Naruto cepat, namun yang ada wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Akhirnya dia pun menggumam pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar Ayame. "Um...mungkin iya."

Ayame tertawa mendengar pengakuan itu. Rupanya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta, benar-benar lucu sekali sikapnya itu. "Kau manis sekali, Naruto. Aku juga jadi berharap kalau Kakashi akan melakukan hal itu untukku. Sungguh romantis!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ayame mengambil ikat kepala merah dari saku celemeknya, lalu memasangkannya di kepala. "Baiklah, Naruto, dengan mempertaruhkan gelarku sebagai cake master, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan hatimu dengan cake penuh cinta, hohoho..."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!"

"Ayo ke dapur!"

"Haaaiii!" Naruto segera mengikuti Ayame menuju dapur kedai milik ayahnya itu dengan semangat membara. Teuchi yang tengah melayani pelanggan, hanya tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Oke, Naruto. Pertama-tama kita akan mulai membuat adonan mendasar terlebih dulu. Kau sudah menyiapkan semua bahannya 'kan?"

"Ya!"

"Bagus, sekarang masukkan bahan satu-persatu sesuai dengan yang aku perintahkan."

"Baik!"

Naruto pun memulai aksinya. Dia mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Ayame. Mencampur semua bahan dasar, mengaduk, sampai akhirnya memanggang. Namun beberapa kali Naruto memanggang terlalu lama sehingga cake-nya gosong. Asap dan bau menyengat dari cake gosong itu membuat mereka terbatuk-batuk.

"Ya ampun, Naruto, berapa kali kubilang, kau harus hati-hati memanggangnya! Kalau begini, kuenya jadi mubazir 'kan!"

"Gomen...kita coba sekali lagi, ya? Kali ini aku pastikan kuenya berwarna kuning!"

"Hh~ kalau begini, aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat cake yang enak dalam waktu kurang dari 3 hari."

"Aku akan terus berusaha, Ayame-san! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Ya sudah, ini percobaan terakhir untuk hari ini. Lagipula bahannya sudah habis terpakai."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai kembali membuat adonan, sementara Ayame yang sudah mulai lelah, mendudukkan diri di kursi makan sambil memerhatikan pekerjaan Naruto.

Satu jam berikutnya, adonan cake selesai dipanggang dan kali ini tidak gosong lagi. Naruto tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia berhasil menyelesaikan tahap pertama dengan baik. Ayame tersenyum lega lalu menghampiri Naruto. Dia mulai memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Naruto. Warna kuenya benar-benar pas, kematangannya sempurana. Tidak terlalu gelap dan tidak juga terlalu pucat. Harus AYame akui kali ini Naruto benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik.

"Bagus, kau berhasil membuatnya tidak gosong kali ini, Naruto."

"Hehehe...," Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Tapi...,"

"Hah, tapi apa?" Raut wajah Naruto kini berubah cemas.

"Tapi ini terlalu keras, Narutooo! Kau tahu ini cake, bukan kue kering!"

"Haahh? Benar juga, ini keras sekali. Aku gagal lagi."

Ayame menghela napas panjang. "Naruto, kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kau perhatikan dengan benar, dong takarannya."

"Aku tahu, maaf..."

Ayame mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Ya sudah, latihannya sampai sini dulu. Kalau kau sudah berhasil membuat cake-nya tanpa kesalahan, baru kita membuat adonan krimnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha."

Selama tiga hari, Naruto tidak hentinya mencoba membuat cake. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata membuat cake itu begitu sulit. Tiga hari yang melelahkan bagi Naruto. Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala tiap kali percobaan Naruto gagal, mereka terus berkata pada Naruto untuk menyerah saja, namun Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan mereka dan terus mencoba.

Sahabat Naruto, Kiba, Chouji dan Lee yang tidak tahu mengenai rencana Naruto itu merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto. Selama 3 hari, mereka tidak pernah bermain bersama lagi sepulang sekolah karena Naruto selalu langsung bergegas pulang dengan alasan harus melakukan sesuatu hal penting.

Sementara Ayame, yang membimbing Naruto mulai terlihat putus asa. Bagaimana tidak, berkali-kali mencoba Naruto masih belum bisa membuat cake yang benar-benar sempurna. Memang, dia mulai menunjukkan kemajuan pada cakenya, ya mungkin bisa dibilang berhasil, namun masalah barunya ada pada penghiasan krim. Benar-benar berantakan!

Ayame kagum pada sikap pantang menyerah Naruto, namun kalau seperti ini terus, Ayame-lah yang justru ingin menyerah duluan.

"Waktunya sudah tidak cukup, Naruto... Pestanya akan dimulai besok, lho. Tapi itu terserah padamu, apa kau akan tetap memberikan kue ini padanya atau tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semangatmu turun, Naruto, tapi aku berbicara kenyataan kalau kuemu kurang menarik."

Naruto hanya tertunduk sedih.

Ayame menepuk pundak Naruto. "Jangan sedih. Bagaimanapun kau sudah berusaha, Naruto. Sekarang ini aku sarankan kau gunakan uangmu untuk membeli cake yang sudah jadi saja. Itu lebih praktis. Aku yakin Sakura akan tetap senang."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih selama 3 hari ini, Ayame-san...," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Bersemangatlah. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedih di depan Sakura nanti. Pesta itu merupakan momen penting untuknya, jadi kau harus tersenyum."

"Aku tahu, kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Ayame-san. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ya!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum palsunya.

Naruto pun berlalu dari rumah Ayame dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan sedih. Tiba di rumah, Naruto melihat sisa bahan terakhir di dapur. Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, Naruto meraih celemek dan mulai mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya. Kali ini Naruto melakukannya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Dia membayangkan wajah Sakura yang senang saat mencicipi kue buatannya.

Namun Naruto kembali bingung saat dilihatnya selai strawberi yang hanya tinggal sedikit. Selainya tidak cukup untuk digunakan. Hari mulai larut dan toko pastilah sudah tutup, jadi tidak mungkin Naruto bisa membelinya.

Naruto mencoba mencari di dapurnya, berharap bisa menemukan bahan serupa. Tapi yang dia temukan bukanlah selai strawberi melainkan selai jeruk. Akhirnya, Naruto nekat mencampurkan selai jeruk itu dengan selai strawberi pada cake-nya. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya rasanya nanti.

Waktu terus berjalan dan malam semakin larut. Naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tiba ditahap terakhir, menghias dengan krim. Karena Naruto tahu dia tidak bisa menghias cake dengan cantik, akhirnya Naruto hanya melapisinya saja lalu menggunakan selai coklat untuk membuat tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura-chan' dengan tulisan yang bisa dibilang tidak indah.

Naruto sejenak memandangi hasil karyanya. Itu adalah cake pertamanya yang berhasil dia selesaikan dengan susah payah. Tapi dia tidak yakin untuk memberikannya pada Sakura. "Apa Sakura-chan mau menerima kue hancur seperti ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto menguap. Dia melirik jam dinding. Pukul 1 dini hari. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan cake-nya. Matanya juga terasa perih dan berat. Naruto mengantuk. Namun sebelum tidur, Naruto mengambil kotak kertas berwarna merah dan memasukkan cake-nya ke dalam kotak itu. Setelah menutupnya, dia memasangkan pita pink di atasnya agar terlihat lebih cantik. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Naruto, sore ini kau jadi datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura 'kan?" tanya Kiba saat jam sekolah usai.

"Tentu saja. Sakura-chan sudah susah payah mengundangku, aku tidak enak kalau membatalkannya," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya. "Kalian...sudah mendapatkan kado untuk Sakura-chan?"

"Ya. Kami yakin Sakura-san akan menyukai hadiah dari kami," jawab Lee penuh percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu di pesta jam 4, ok? Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi jamuannya. Pasti enak-enak!" ujar Chouji.

Ketiga temanya mengangguk. Mereka pun berpisah di perempatan jalan. Naruto berjalan menuju rumah sambil memikirkan hadiah miliknya. Naruto yakin, hadiah ketiga temannya pasti bagus, kalau dibandingkan dengan hadiah miliknya... Naruto tidak bisa menjamin cake buatannya enak, mengingat dia belajar secara mendadak. Sekarang dia merasa bimbang, haruskah ia tetap memberikan cake itu pada Sakura? Bagaimana kalau rasanya tidak enak? Naruto akan sangat malu. Bagaimana kalau Sakura nanti akan merasa keki padanya. Naruto agak sedikit menyesal tidak menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli sesuatu yang lain saja seperti aksesoris perempuan atau semacamnya.

Naruto berjalan melewati Toko Kue Sabaku. Seperti biasanya, bau harum manis dari susu begitu memanjakan penciuman. Sesaat, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke dalam toko. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sisa uang tabungan terakhirnya yang pas-pasan. Hanya tersisa 3 lembar uang beserta 5 buah uang koin. Cukup untuk membeli 3 potong strawberry cake yang lezat.

Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membelikan Sakura strawberry cake sebagai hadiah. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Naruto harus rela mengantri untuk mendapatkan cake itu. Dia sempat gelisah karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3. Tinggal 1 jam lagi pesta Sakura dimulai, sementara antrian masih panjang. Sudah bisa dipastikan Naruto akan terlambat datang.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pesanannya juga. Dia bergegas keluar dari toko. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seorang anak kecil menghalangi jalannya. Naruto menatap anak perempuan berambut soft ungu itu dengan bingung.

"Kakak, apa kakak baru saja membeli strawberry cake?" tanyanya.

"Eh? I-iya, begitulah..."

"Apa kakak mau menjual sepotong cake itu padaku?"

"Hah?" Naruto tampak semakin kebingungan.

"Aku hanya punya 5 Ryo. Aku tahu kalau ini tidak cukup untuk membeli sepotong cake itu, jadi setengahnya saja juga tidak apa-apa, kumohon!" Tiba-tiba saja anak kecil itu mulai terisak, membuat Naruto panik.

"E-eh, k-kenapa kau menangis? Aduh, sudah, sudah jangan menangis..."

"Kakakku tidak mengizinkan untuk membeli kue karena harganya sangat mahal. Kakakku bilang kalau uangnya harus disimpan untuk membeli beras, t-tapi aku ingin sekali makan cake itu..." Anak kecil itu terisak semakin keras.

Naruto yang mendengar alasan sang bocah, tampak kasihan dan sedih.

"Ranmaru! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa menangis di sini? Ayo cepat pulang!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut gelap yang langsung menarik lengan sang bocah perempuan. "Tolong maafkan adikku, ya! Dia memang selalu seperti ini, jangan kau hiraukan perkataannya. Sekali lagi maaf!" Laki-laki itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam di hadapan Naruto. "Ayo, Ranmaru!" sang kakak kembali menarik lengan bocah itu.

"Tidak, Kak! Aku ingin cake, aku ingin cake! Huweee...!" Ranmaru menangis semakin keras.

Naruto menatap sosok dua orang yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya. Naruto tidak tega melihat anak perempuan yang dipanggil Ranmaru itu menangis. Anak itu sangat ingin makan cake strawberry yang dibelinya, tapi cake itu hadiah untuk Sakura, dan Naruto sudah kehabisan uang untuk membeli hadiah yang lain.

Sambil mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengatupkan matanya dengan kuat, Naruto akhirnya berlari menyusul Ranmaru dan kakaknya, Raiga.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya.

Kedua orang itu berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Raiga.

"Ini, ambillah!" ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan kotak cake itu pada mereka.

Raiga dan Ranmaru tampak terkejut. "A-apa maksudnya?"

"Aku memberikan cake ini untuk kalian."

"Apa? Hei, tidak usah seperti itu," ucap Raiga merasa tidak enak.

"Aku bilang, ambillah! Aku tidak mau melihat anak ini menangis lagi minta dibelikan cake. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"B-benarkah, Kak?" tanya Ranmaru tak percaya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ranmaru tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih!" Ranmaru memeluk Naruto senang. Naruto terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Ranmaru pelan.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi dan membuat kakakmu susah, ok?"

"Ehm, aku janji!"

"Terima kasih banyak! Semoga kebaikanmu ini mendapat balasannya," ucap Raiga kembali membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih kembali."

Kakak beradik itu pun meninggalkan Naruto. Ranmaru terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dengan tawa riang. Naruto merasa lega dan senang melihat orang lain bahagia dengan kebaikan kecil yang dibuatnya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Naruto tiba di rumah dengan langkah gontai. Sekarang, dia tidak yakin untuk hadir di pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Dia sudah terlambat, selain itu hadiah yang ingin dia berikan pada Sakura sudah ia berikan pada orang lain.

"Kalaupun aku tidak datang, Sakura-chan mungkin tidak akan peduli. Temannya banyak, dan kebahagiaannya tidak akan berkurang hanya karena aku tidak datang," gumam Naruto.

"Apa benar begitu? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal tidak memenuhi undangannya?" ucap Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

"P-paman? Sejak kapan-"

"Dia sudah mengundangmu, berarti dia berharap kau datang, Baka!"

"A-aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah terlambat. Pestanya sudah dimulai sejam yang lalu. Dan juga...aku tidak punya hadiah untuknya."

"Bukankah semalam kau membuat cake untuknya? Kau kemanakan cake-nya?"

"Itu..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin Sakura-chan mau menerima cake hancur buatanku itu. Baru melihatnya saja dia mungkin akan kehilangan selera."

"Huh, aku tidak ingat punya keponakan yang pengecut seperti ini," sindir Jiraiya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Aku tidak pengecut!"

"Kalau bukan pengecut, lalu apa, hah? Belum apa-apa kau sudah berburuk sangka duluan. Yang lebih penting itu bukan bagaimana bagus atau jeleknya hadiah yang kau berikan, tapi bagaimana perasaan kita saat memberikannya. Kau sudah berusaha membuat cake itu sebaik mungkin. Kalau kau membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati, aku yakin perasaanmu akan tersampaikan."

"Kau ini sok tahu, Paman." Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Dasar baka! Mau meremehkan pamanmu ini, ya? Kau pikir kenapa novelku bisa laris terjual? Karena sebagian dari mereka mengikuti saran yang kutulis di sana, hahaha... Sepertinya aku ini berbakat jadi penasehat cinta, ya?" Jiraiya terkekeh.

"Memangnya mereka benar-benar mau mengikuti saran dari orang mesum sepertimu? Kau ini terlalu ke-geer-an..."

"Kau jangan seenaknya bicara! Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap, Baka!"

"Ya, ya, ya...cerewet sekali. Kenapa kau jadi seperti Bibi Tsunade begitu, sih?"

"Jangan samakan aku dengannya! Dia itu dari dulu memang sudah cerewet."

"Thanks, ya, Ji-chan! Tapi kalau sampai Sakura-chan jadi marah, itu semua salahmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Huh, enak saja! Itu, sih urusanmu!"

Naruto pun meninggalkan Jiraiya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sakura menyalami semua teman-temannya yang berpamitan pulang sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan tamunya yang lumayan luas itu. Dia mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ia nanti kedatangannya. Sejak pesta dimulai sampai usai, Sakura tidak melihat batang hidung orang itu.

'Apa dia tidak datang, ya?' batin Sakura.

Kiba dan Lee yang sudah puas bersenang-senang, menghampiri Sakura untuk pamit seraya menyeret Chouji yang mulai tepar gara-gara kebanyakan makan.

"Sakura-san, kami pamit dulu, ya! Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengundang kami. Pestanya benar-benar seru!"

"Sama-sama, Lee-san. Aku senang kalian mau datang dan menikmati pestanya. Oh iya... apa Naruto tidak datang bersama kalian? Dia... tidak bicara apa-apa pada kalian?"

Lee dan Kiba saling berpandangan sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu. Padahal tadi waktu pulang, dia bilang akan datang," jawab Lee.

"Jangan-jangan si baka itu ketiduran? Hh~ payah!" cibir Kiba.

"Ahaha, mungkin juga, ya. Dasar Naruto..." Sakura tersenyum kaku. Dalam hatinya dia agak sedih karena ternyata orang yang diharapnya datang malah tidak hadir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang, ya. Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-san!" seru Lee.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sampai jumpa!" Kiba mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-san. Terima kasih untuk jamuan lezatnya!" ucap Chouji tak mau ketinggalan.

"Terima kasih, semuanya. Bye!" Sakura menatap kepergian sahabat-sahabat baik Naruto itu sambil tersenyum.

Pesta sudah usai dan menyisakan ruang tamu yang kini sangat berantakan. Sakura membereskan sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah. Sebisa mungkin, Sakura tidak ingin ruang tamu rumahnya seperti kapal yang dilanda tsunami, sampai-sampai sulit untuk berjalan gara-gara sampah yang berserakan menghalangi jalan.

"Eh, jangan, Nona! Biar bibi yang membereskan semuanya. Lebih baik nona istirahat saja," ucap Chiyo, pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Haruno.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chiyo-ba-san. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak mau ayah dan ibu saat pulang nanti melihat ruang tamunya sangat kotor dan berantakan."

Sakura kemudian membawa keranjang penuh sampah itu keluar. Saat itulah matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto...!"

Naruto yang terkejut melihat Sakura yang tidak disadarinya telah berada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum kaku. "H-hai, Sakura-chan! Maaf, aku datang terlambat... sepertinya pestanya sudah selesai, ya? Tadi ada sedikit masa-"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Naruto!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura meletakkan keranjang sampah yang dibawanya dan menghambur ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tampak salah tingkah dan wajahnya merah padam saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya. "S-Sakura-chan...?"

"Aku senang kau datang, Naruto. Terima kasih!"

"Eh, sama-sama, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura pun melepas pelukannya. "Aku sudah menunggumu lama, Naruto. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang..."

Naruto terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan Sakura. "Kau...menungguku?"

"Iya! Eh, ayo masuk! Tidak enak kalau ngobrol di luar. Hei, itu hadiah untukku?" tanya Sakura saat melihat tas kertas yang dibawa Naruto.

"Eh? I-ini, iya...maksudku-"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, ya!" Sakura langsung menyambar tas itu dari tangan Naruto sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"T-tunggu, Sakura-chan!"

"Kenapa, Naruto? Ini hadiah untukku 'kan?"

"M-memang itu hadiah untukmu, tapi... kalau kau memang tidak suka, kau boleh membuangnya."

"He? Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku setega itu, Naruto... Sudah, ayo masuk!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto menuju rumahnya. "Kita ke halaman belakang saja, ya. Di ruang tamu terlalu berantakan bekas pesta."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka berdua pun menuju halaman belakang yang penuh dengan tanaman dan bunga yang indah. Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat kolam renang berukuran cukup besar. Sakura dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi dengan meja bundar yang berpayung yang terletak di sisi kolam renang. Sebelum itu, Sakura sudah meminta Bibi Chiyo untuk membawakan minuman untuk mereka.

"Baiklah, coba aku lihat hadiah darimu, Naruto. Sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang manis dari dalam sini."

Sakura tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan kotak kertas dari tasnya. Perlahan, dia mulai meraih tutup kotaknya, bersiap untuk membukanya. Namun, tangan Naruto yang menahan tutup kotak itu menghentikan aksi Sakura.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"L-lebih baik kau tidak usah membukanya, Sakura-chan. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah yang lain saja."

Sakura mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Naruto tidak mengerti. "Kau bicara apa, Naruto? Lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku membukanya."

"J-jangan, Sakura-chan! Kau pasti akan kecewa setelah melihatnya."

"NA-RU-TOOO... lepaskan tanganmu sekarang!" Sakura menatap Naruto tajam, membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"B-baiklah, Sakura-chan..." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan perlahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau aneh sekali, Naruto. Wajahmu terlihat tegang begitu. Memangnya apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini?" Sakura pun akhirnya membuka kotaknya sementara Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat hadiah Naruto. "Wah, ini cake?"

"Maaf kalau cake-nya jelek! Aku... tidak pandai membuatnya," aku Naruto. " Aku juga tidak bisa menjamin rasanya. Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau membuangnya."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Naruto. Makanan tidak boleh dibuang-buang begitu saja. Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Naruto mengangguk malu.

"Hebaaat! Kau tahu? Aku saja yang perempuan tidak pernah membuat cake sendiri, hehe..."

Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksi Sakura akan seperti itu. Dia tidak mengkritik tampilan kuenya sedikit pun.

Beberapa saat kemudia, Bibi Chiyo muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas teh hangat sekaligus dengan camilannya. "Silakan."

"Terima kasih, Chiyo-ba-san."

Setelah meletakkan nampannya, Chiyo pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ayo diminum tehnya, Naruto," tawar Sakura ramah.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih."

"Baiklah, aku akan coba cake buatanmu ini. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ini cake apa?"

"Um... cake strawberry orange."

Sakura meraih pisau kue yang ada di nampan lalu memotong cake Naruto. Sakura pun mencicipi cake itu. Raut wajah Naruto sudah cemas, menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto lari dari sana atau sekalian menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang.

"Cakenya enak, lho, Naruto!" seru Sakura. Naruto membatu mendengar komentar tak terduga Sakura.

"Nani?"

"Aku bilang, cake-nya enak! Hmm... memang agak sedikit keras. Tapi rasa strawberi dan jeruknya menyatu dengan sempurna. Krimnya juga lembut dan manis. Kalau boleh menilai, cake-mu ini kuberi nilai 75."

"B-benarkah? Kau... tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Hah?"

"Itu... maksudku cake itu benar-benar hancur..."

"Oh, itu maksudmu. Memang tampilannya terlalu biasa, tapi siapa sangka kalau rasanya enak? Jadi cake-mu ini tidak bisa dibilang hancur. Untukmu yang baru saja membuat cake, ini benar-benar hebat!" ucap Sakura seraya memasukkan suapan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara Naruto masih tidak percaya kalau Sakura akan menyukai cake buatannya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat terharu dan senang melihat Sakura memakan cake buatannya. Semua kerja kerasnya ternyata tidak sia-sia. Baginya, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi!"

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari sikap aneh Naruto.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."

"Hei, kau juga harus cicipi sendiri cake-mu. Ayo, buka mulutmu, Naruto! Aaaa..." Sakura menyodorkan garpu berisi potongan cake itu ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto memerah dengan perbuatan Sakura yang berniat menyuapinya. Terlebih lagi, Sakura menggunakan garpu yang dipakainya. Bukankah itu berarti ciuman tidak langsung?

Akhirnya Naruto menerima suapan Sakura, dan sesaat tampak terdiam saat cake itu terasa di mulutnya. 'Hei, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk ternyata!' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

Senja itu menjadi saat paling bahagia bagi Naruto maupun Sakura. Lewat cake strawberry orange buatan Naruto, mereka berbagi kehangatan dan kesenangan. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur telah mendengarkan nasehat Jiraiya dan memutuskan untuk datang. Usahanya ternyata tidaklah sia-sia.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia senang karena mendapat hadiah paling manis diantara semua hadiah lainnya. Cake sederhana yang dibuat Naruto terasa luar biasa baginya. Benar-benar mencerminkan pribadi Naruto secara tidak langsung. Ulang tahunnya kali ini sangat berkesan bagi Sakura.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Sebelum pulang, Sakura memberikan cinderamata untuk Naruto, sekotak cake balasan. Cake Strawberry dari Toko Sabaku. Ya, kebaikan pasti akan berbuah kebaikan pula. Tiga potong cake strawberry yang ia berikan pada bocah bernama Ranmaru ternyata diganti dengan selusin cake yang sama, terlebih lagi ini pemberian Sakura. Naruto benar-benar mendapat kebahagiaan yang berturut-turut.

Namun, yang lebih membuatnya melayang adalah ciuman lembut Sakura di pipinya yang tidak bisa dilupakan Naruto. Ciuman manis untuk hadiah yang paling manis.

Bisa dipastikan kalau malam ini Naruto tidak bisa tidur saking senangnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan..." Naruto tersenyum seraya meraba pipi yang dicium Sakura.

**~ Owari ~**

AKHIRNYAAA... Setelah 3 minggu, fic ini bisa aku selesaikan juga! Gara-gara kompi di rumah rusak, terpaksa mesti bolak-balik ke warnet berkali-kali. Ditengah waktu yang mepet, aku berusaha buat nyempetin ngetik ni fic. #Membatin...

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan dan banyak kekurangan apalagi kesalahan, maklum aku ngetiknya ngebut, hehe... fic ini benar-benar menyita waktu banget! Panjaaang syeekalee! Huft~

Yosh, walaupun telat, pokoknya met ultah deh buat Saku! Semoga hatimu cepat luluh pada kesungguhan Naruto, huhuhu...

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic-ku kali ini ya...

Super makasih buat yang mau meluangkan waktunya lagi buat sekedar ripiu, aku akan senang sekali!

Ja ne!^^

**Rinzu15**

**03.04.2011**


End file.
